


Malory Towers: Rewritten

by ugh_middle



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugh_middle/pseuds/ugh_middle
Summary: I decided to rewrite (parts of) the Malory Towers books... Even though I love them very, very much, on review I very much dislike the characterisation. Also, I like funny stuff, so I hope it at least gets a chuckle out of you.





	Malory Towers: Rewritten

Darrell Rivers looked at herself in the mirror. It was almost time to start for the train, but there was just a minute to see how she looked in her new school uniform.  
'It's a bit bloody dull,' she said, twirling about. 'Brown, brown, orange, brown, orange. And a tunic? Who still wears tunics?'  
Darrell's mother peered into the room, raising an eyebrow.  
'Language, young lady. It's not the worst it could be.' Darrell turned and rolled her eyes, looking mildly disgruntled. 'We best get up to the train station now, otherwise we'll end up late and your father will have to drive you all the way up, and you know how he is about petrol.'  
Darrell would've replied something about just leaving her at the station, but she didn't have the energy. She'd had quite the restless sleep the night before, dreading the year she had ahead of her. It was true that nobody at her day school had liked her much, but she did have her sister, Felicity, to come home to – despite the age gap between them, they were awfully close and spent much of their time together. She still hadn't quite grasped at the idea that they'd be separated for so long. Felicity had already left for school, where she'd managed to make a couple friends, so at least she'd be doing okay.

The car journey was a quiet one, Darrell pondering the near future, and how things were going to be. It seemed an eternity before they pulled up to the London station, filled with people moving to and from every direction – it was all quite overwhelming.  
'Malory Towers has its own train here, let's see... platform seven. We best head off there and find your house mistress.' Darrell barely took in the words, being disorientated by the chatter left, right and centre. Despite any lack of reply, she continued. 'The school has four boarding houses for all its students, topped by towers. You're in the North Tower – your housemistress is... Miss Potts, that was it. I think that's her there.'  
Darrell shook herself back into reality again, in time to see the face of her housemistress. She seemed sharp enough, better than half her teachers back at day school. She felt a little comforted at the revelation.  
'Well, new girl!' Miss Potts gave her a warm smile and gestured to the carriage door behind her. 'You'll be in my carriage, with all the other new girls.' She turned to Darrell's mother. 'One of my other girls, Alicia, is supposed to be waiting at the door to show new girls in. She'll show at some point, to look after Darrell once you've left.'  
Mrs Rivers glanced up at the station clock, then down to her daughter. 'I suppose I better go now, actually. I'll write in a week, okay?' She gave Darrell a hug and turned to leave.

Alicia finally showed up at the door, waving to Darrell. 'Hey new girl! I've saved a corner seat for us!' She darted back inside again, and after meeting a glance with Miss Potts, who gave a nod, she followed her into the carriage. After they placed their things, Alicia turned to Darrell and brightly introduced herself: 'Hi! I'm Alicia! I'm in your form!'.  
'...and I'm Darrell. Nice to meet you.' It came out less enthusiastically than Darrell had wanted, but it seemed adequate enough for Alicia. Darrell thought she was pretty decent, which was an improvement from day school already. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
Alicia led Darrell back to the door or the carriage, where they saw a rather pitiful display. A girl, about Darrell's age, was crying rather heavily and clinging to her mother. It was clear the girl didn't really want to leave, and her mother had much the same opinion.  
'Aw, poor little mother's darling! Can't let go of each other, how tragic!' Alicia mocked, drawing out her words in a patronising tone.  
'There's the catch,' thought Darrell, giving her a dark look. 'Be a little more considerate, she's probably never done something like this before.'  
Alicia ignored her. 'What that mother should do is grin, throw some chocolate at her and go! Anything else is hopeless.' Darrell wanted to speak up again, but knew it'd likely get her nowhere. The two of the watched Miss Potts approach the pair, gently telling them they must say their final goodbyes soon, since the train was about to leave.


End file.
